


Date Night

by KeepCalmAndBlossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blossoms, F/M, I think it's canon compliant, Implied Jealousy, Pre-Canon, The Blossom Family, Thornhill, Twins, implied twincestuous feelings, vague incest vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndBlossom/pseuds/KeepCalmAndBlossom
Summary: Cheryl (somewhat bitterly) helps Jason prepare for a secret date with Polly Cooper
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Jason Blossom, Jason Blossom & Polly Cooper, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 10 months before the first episode of Riverdale, so Jason is canonically alive. This is when Jason had just started dating Polly. If vaguely incestuous vibes make you uncomfortable, you don't need to read this (of course, then you probably shouldn't be watching Riverdale in the first place, so... yeah). Anyways, enjoy!

Cheryl Blossom sat on her brother’s bed with her feet tucked under her. Jason emerged from his walk-in closet holding two dress shirts, one white and one red.

“Which one?” he asked, holding each one up against his bare chest. His twin sister studied the shirts carefully.

She took a deep breath, “Well,” she began “red always looks great on you, but it might be a little bold, maybe you should try not to call attention to yourself, if you want to keep this a secret from the Blossom Clan. The white is more understated, but it’s only  
about as interesting as the girl you’re dressing up for.”

Jason sighed “Cher, I don’t understand what you have against Polly. She’s sweet, and pretty, and a good listener!”

“She’s only a good listener because she doesn’t have enough creativity to form an original sentence!” Cheryl laughed. Jason shook his head sadly, he opened his mouth as if to argue with her, but then decided against it. She smiled at him “It’s all right, I don’t  
have to like her. After all, I’m not the one going out with the girl who thinks Uggs go with everything.” 

“Can you at least be civil with her,” he pleaded “I don’t want to scare her off!”

She leaned back against his pile of pillows, “Only for you, Jay-jay, only for you.”

“You still need to give me your opinion on the shirts” he reminded her.

“Well, they both have their pros and cons,” she said vaguely.

“So you think I should definitely go with the red?” he clarified.

She smiled up at him, “You know me so well.” Cheryl watched from the bed as her twin slipped into the red shirt. He buttoned it up from the top to the bottom, that way the buttoning could flow smoothly into tucking the shirt into his black pants. In Cheryl’s opinion,  
most people who tucked their shirts into their pants ended up looking like uptight nerds, but not Jason, Jason was special.

“So, can you go over the story one more time?” Cheryl asked.

Jason nodded as he ran a comb through his hair. “I’m a bit under the weather today, so I am going to get some rest. I don’t want any dinner because I am worried it might upset my stomach. I am mostly fine, but I would just appreciate some alone time.”

His sister raised her eyebrows at him, “Do you really think they’ll buy it?”

“I don’t know,” he responded, “but if they find out I’m not here, it’ll be best for you if you play innocent.”

Cheryl knew that her parents would never believe her to be innocent, but she nodded anyways. She wanted Jason to enjoy himself, even though she wasn’t so confident in his ability to choose people to enjoy himself with.

Jason put on his coat and shoes and stood in front of the mirror, surveying his outfit. Cheryl stood up from the bed and went over to her twin. She started to smooth out the wrinkles on his pants, her fingers lingering, maybe a little too long, on his thighs. 

“How do I look?” Jason asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

She looked him up and down, then brushed away an eyelash that had fallen onto his cheek. “You look amazing” she said, trying to disguise the slight sadness that was bubbling up somewhere in her chest.

“You always say that.” he reminded her.

“Well, it’s always true.”

He turned towards the window, but she was certain she had seen him blush slightly. He undid the latch and swung the glass pane in. A frigid breeze blew into the room, making Cheryl’s dress flutter gently. She wrapped her arms around her brother’s neck and leaned  
into him. His arms went down to her waist and he held her close, pressing his lips lightly against her forehead. 

He pulled away, glancing down at his watch. “I have to go now. I’ll be back by eleven.” He looked down at his sister’s face, and reconsidered. “I’ll be back by  
ten thirty.” he corrected himself, squeezing her hand. She gave him a small smile and he climbed up onto the windowsill. He slid out of the window and onto the sloped roof, steadying himself against the windowsill. His sister leaned out of the window, her  
long red hair hanging down almost to her waist. 

“I love you. Be careful.” she whispered to him as he disappeared into the darkness of the crisp November night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, so feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments. I might decide to update at some point, but I'm pretty happy with how I left it, so I wouldn't count on a part 2


End file.
